


Typical Family

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Devil May Cry Attends Redgrave Elementary [7]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brotherly Love, Cat Ears, Embarrassment, Family, Meme, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: As much as Nero loves his family, they can be embarrassing, and unfortunately, that's just how they are.





	Typical Family

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> I just wanted to write something dumb and cute. I want to write about brothers, it's all I want. QAQ

It's a quiet night at Devil May Cry, everyone's actually at home at the same time. Nero had already been feed, so he's doing homework on Dante's desk, doing alright by himself. If he needs help, his father is sitting on the one of the red couches and Lady and Trish are watching some detective tv show they both like.

Everything is as normal, that is until Dante comes down the stairs in only some loose shorts with a towel over his shoulders. He'd just come out of the shower, his hair still a little wet. 

"What's for food?" Dante asks. 

Vergil frowns at how little his brother is wearing, but he keeps silent. "Leftovers are on the table," Lady says, not even looking away from the screen. 

"Thanks."

Nero doesn't pay much attention to it, trying to figure out math because he's sure you don't need it and it doesn't need you. That's why it's so hard sometimes, much to his displeasure. 

Then there's a shout, "Shit!" and the boy hears the rolling of his skateboard crossing the room.

Nero looks up, eyes wide when he sees Dante on his knees, towel flown over his head and his face tight up in probably the world's most inappropriate place: his father's cr—

"Dante, get the fuck away from me!" Vergil screams, his face flushed red, and he smacks his brother with the book he was reading. 

"Dante, move and I'll kill you," Trish threatens from the TV, her phone out and recording at the scene. Lady's doubled over, laughing without noise with tears in her eyes. 

"Move!" Vergil screams even louder, but Dante doesn't budge, the sound of muffled laughter coming from him, and instead starts nuzzling his head against the older man. That only makes Vergil blush harder, grabbing Dante by the hair and pulling. "I'll kill you!"

"He's so red," Lady comments, still laughing, and Trish can't help but join in at this point, her hands shaking. 

The older man has finally had enough, and he kicks at his brother, which does the trick because Dante gets launched a few feet away. Dante, however, still wins this round because there's a huge grin in his face, falling on his back with wilder, uncensored laughter. 

Nero is confused by why this is funny, but what he asks is, "What does 'fuck' mean?"

Everyone stops, and the two women and Dante point immediately to Vergil, saying: 

"Ask Vergil."

"Ask your father."

"He said it, his responsibility."

Vergil's eyes widen, looking like a deer in the headlights, but he quickly puts himself back together, saying, "Nero, what did I say about leaving your things on the floor?" 

"Huh?" Nero asks, frowning. "It's not my fault Dante's too stupid to look where he's walking!"

"I'm not stupid," Dante protests weakly, getting up, "but yeah, pick up your stuff, kid. What if V tripped over something? He'll probably break a hip or something. Or worse, your father?"

Nero pouts, crossing his arm on the desk. He leans his chin against his arms, his cheeks puffed up like marshmallows. Dante smiles as he passes by to the kitchen, patting the boy on the head. Everyone goes back to what they were doing, though a light pink remains on Vergil's face. Eventually, Nero goes back to doing math. 

A little while later, Dante comes out of the kitchen, and the man goes over to his brother, laying down on the couch with his head on Vergil's lap. His hair is drier now. 

"Are you a child?" the older one asks, not amused. 

"No, Nero is," Dante replies, turning to his side to face Vergil's stomach. "What, gonna yell at me?"

Vergil huffs but doesn't say anything more, going back to his book. At some point, a hand reaches down to brush through Dante's hair and mindlessly continues until it's time to go to bed. 

A typical night at Devil May Cry. 

 

 

 

Nero steps out of the school gate and smiles when he sees his brother waiting patiently, Griffon sitting on top of his head and Shadow lazing on the sidewalk. People are staring again, but Nero is used to it. 

"Hey, V," the boy greets, Shadow raising her head happily. 

"Good afternoon, Nero," V replies, "shall we go?" 

Nero is about to nod, but then he hears a shout, "Nero, wait!" 

Nico runs up to them, holding a pair of  _cat ears_? Her father Rock walks towards them with a sheepish smile. "V, put these on!" the bespectacled girl says excitedly. "Daddy made these for me, and I thought it'll look really good on you. They're really receptive and will move with you." 

V hums in question. "How interesting," he says, handing his cane to Nero. Then he grabs Griffon off his head, to which the bird chirps angrily, and exchanges his pet for the ears. "Thank you, Nico."

Nico's mouth opens with excitement, clutching at Griffon. "Sorry," she says when the bird pecked at her grip. 

"V, you don't need to do that," Rock says, letting out a sigh. 

"It's alright, I'm curious myself," V says, putting on the ears. He puts effort in making it look good, hiding his own ears behind his loose hair, and the thin band blended in, twitching to life. Shadow purrs in approval. "Interesting," he rated. 

"So cute!" Nico shouts, jumping on her feet. She turns to her father with the widest smile. "Daddy, you're amazing!" 

Rock lights up with pride, his smile no longer sheepish. 

"Can you do that thing?" Nico asks V. "Y'know, nyah?" 

"What's that?" Nero says, confused. It sounds like something a cat would make, but he's never heard Shadow do that before, only low growls. V glances at Nico with the same question. 

Nico quickly Griffon to Nero, who nearly drops the bird and V's cane. The bird flaps his wings in protest, to which V huffs at with amusement.

The girl pays no mind as she holds a loose fist at the side of her head. "Y'know," she repeats again, flicking her hand downwards, "nyah."

Nero kinda wants to punch his friend for doing something remotely cute, because that's not a thing Nico is and he's getting confused. 

"Oh," V sounds as if he knew. He repeats the same gesture, loose fist at the side of his head. He flicks it downward with a wink, the black ears flickering. "Nyah."

Nico lets out the loudest squeal, sounding like a choked cry, and more eyes look over, watching curiously. Rock decides it's time to go and grabs his daughter by the waist to carry her like a sack of flour.

"Satisfied?" the man asks, chuckling. 

Nico laughs, liking the feel of being in the air. "Daddy, I love you!" she says, twisting herself so she could give her father a hug. There are a couple of audible aws coming from the spectators. 

"Can we go now?" Nero asks, wanting to give the cane and Griffon back. He's not sure how long V can survive without them. 

V chuckles, taking the ears off, but instead of giving it back, he places it on top of Nero's head, the ears stiff in surprise. "Adorable," the teen comments. 

The boy's face turns red like a tomato, clutching the silver cane in his hand, and Nico laughs loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, thanks for supporting me and this series, but if y'all can stop asking me to continue on with this AU. I'll keep going for as long as I have ideas and people still want to read my works, but I'll stop when I stop, don't worry too much about it. If you want to keep encouraging this series, just kudos, bookmark, and comment what you like than just asking me to continue this series. That'd really help a lot more, thank you! ^^ 
> 
> One more thing, Nico and Rock, oh my heart, they're so cute! <3 
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
